


Colloquium in Balneum

by Dannilovesangst



Series: A senator et eius servi [4]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst
Summary: A few days after the events of Si Dominus Placet, a Senator and his faithful secretary have a little chat. Takes place in late October of 2770.
Series: A senator et eius servi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	Colloquium in Balneum

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place less then a week after the events of Si Dominus Placet, in the private bathhouse attached to the Senator's Domus. Title translates to 'a conversation in the baths. Thanks to Mossgreen for the translation.

Senator Marcus Aemilius Flavianus sighed blissfully as his secretary's skilful hands worked him over.

“Hm. You do give a nice massage. Tell me the truth, Cupido. Do you feel bitter that you don't attend me like this much any more since I got Julian?”

Cupido didn't look up from massaging his masters feet. The senator was laying naked on one of the benches in the tepidarium. Cupido had only a towel wrapped around his waist, as appropriate while attending his master in the private baths.

“You are entitled to do whatever you like with your property, _Dominus_. I live to serve.”

The senator's voice sounded annoyed.

“That wasn't what I was asking, Cupido. We've been together too long for you to play this game with me. Speak plainly.”

Cupido didn't stop his ministrations.

“I do whatever job you give me to do, _Dominus_. Once, that included being your attendant. I – liked it. Liked caring for you. Still do.” Cupido gave an aborted shrug. “I – I know I am getting old now. I understand you wanting someone young and pretty to serve you.”

Cupido looked at his Master's toes as he spoke, not daring to even risk a glance up. He didn't resent Julian anything. It wasn't the kid's fault he _was_ fighting bitterness at his Master. The boy hadn't asked to be bought here. Julian followed orders and did as he was told. In short, he was the perfect model slave. At least, he presented that way...

The Senator's voice was soft as he rolled over and sat up on the bench.

“Cupido. Look at me, my boy.”

After a moment's hesitation, the secretary reluctantly raised his eyes. He feared the hurt he felt at the supposed rejection must show on his face, though he tried his best to tamper down those feelings.

He was an object. His Master had every right to replace him, or even sell him, on a whim with no explanation. No matter how much he might be considered a friend and confident by the man he loved like no other, he never forgot what he was.

His eyes might be raised, but Cupido kept his gaze fixed on a point near Master's chin. He couldn't look up further into those eyes, even though he knew that was what the Senator wanted. But he couldn't.

After a long moment of silence, Master spoke softly.

“It isn't anything to do with you getting older that I got Julian, Cupido. Or a sign I am tiring of you. Quite the opposite. You are invaluable as my secretary and close friend. After having you as my confidant during all those years of married life, I – ”

With that, the Senator hesitated, causing Cupido looked up in shock. His Master did not hesitate on his words. He knew what he wanted to say, and he said it. He NEVER hesitated!

Inadvertently, his eyes met his master's, and Cupido silently cursed himself as he found he couldn't look away. Of course it had been a ploy to get him to raise his eyes properly. His Master never hesitated in his speech! Cupido was at least relieved Master didn't look angry. Quite the opposite, actually. Was that...sadness, in his eyes?!?

“Now you are looking at me properly...I have no intention of replacing you, Cupido. You couldn't be replaced. I just don't feel it's right taking you to bed with me now. Not that you didn't satisfy me, but I just didn't enjoy it. I – you are like a surrogate brother to me. My closest friend and confident. I didn't realise how much until that night I called you to my bed. It just felt...wrong, to ask that of you. I know when we were younger I did, but things were different back then. I – don't feel that way any more.”

Cupido swallowed, still not able to break away from his Master's intense gaze. Placing a hand on his head, the senator continued speaking.

“Don't take this as meaning I don't love you or want you, Cupido. You are valuable to me for more than what pleasure you can give me. I know I can trust you to handle my personal affairs discreetly, and anything you do will be well done. I have no doubt if the occasion ever called for it, and pray to the gods it doesn't, that you would defend me with your life. That is worth more to me than any number of blowjobs or nights in bed. Maybe, if I hadn't married all those years ago and stopped fucking others, things would be different between us now. I do not know. The years have changed things.” The Senator sighed heavily, removing his hand from Cupido's head. “Come. Let's go into the caldarium. Don't forget the clogs.”

Cupido followed his Master in slipping his feet into the cork-soled sandals, before grabbing a spare towel and heading into the hottest room of the baths.

“How do you know I'd defend you with my life, _Dominus_?”

Cupido folded up the the towel he'd taken and placed it on the wooden bench so his master could sit down and relax without being burnt. Cupido himself remained standing at attention nearby, ready for when his was needed to do something.

Once he was settled, the senator looked at him.

“You're not denying you would defend me in this way.”

Cupido shook his head.

“No. I – it's never happened. So I don't know for sure. But – my life is bound to your family's, Senator. You are my family. If anything were to ever happen to you, I would hope I would be able to serve you in this way.”

His Master sighed.

“I don't know what I've ever done to deserve such loyalty and devotion. You are priceless, Cupido. And I don't just mean that literally. While there may be a price in your file, no amount of money can convey what you mean to me. I would never sell you to anyone either. You're not going anywhere, Cupido. Not unless you decide you want to leave after you buy your freedom. If that should be the case, I will support you in any way I possibly can, though it would break my heart if you were to leave. It will be your choice, but I hope you will continue working as my secretary once you're free. You know my affairs better then I do. I'd be completely lost without you. In more ways then one.”

Cupido smiled sadly.

“We'll see. I – I don't have anywhere else to go at present. But I feel it would be nice to at least try living in my own place? Maybe. This is my home. But I think I'd need to at least try living by myself first.”

“That is fair. And there will always be a place here for you, whatever you decide. I – I would free you now, if I didn't need you so badly. It's selfish of me, but I can't risk you leaving. Not right now. You are the one solid thing in my life at present. And I need you to mentor Julian.”

Cupido nodded.

“I know you do, _Dominus_.”

There was silence for a long moment, broken only by the soft sounds of both of them breathing. Marcus eventually broke the silence.

“What _do_ you think of Julian, Cupido?”

Cupido smiled softly.

“He's a good kid. He'll go far.”

Marcus sighed.

“I know. He's a quick one, and well-trained, though some of the methods used to train him are questionable. Thankfully they didn't break his spirit.”

“He seems to be settling in okay. He's subtle about it, but that boy's sharp.”

“I've noticed.” A soft smile graced Marcus' lips. “He's also bloody seductive. Whoever thought a mere glance could be so enticing? A deliberate wriggle of the hips as he passes making me want to grab that arse and fuck it until he can't stand. And his mouth is absolutely divine. He was worth the money I spent on him.”

Cupido pursed his lips.

“I – saw that, when I was checking your accounts on an unrelated matter. He – wasn't cheap.”

Marcus snorted.

“He was not. I probably could have bargained the price down a bit more, but it's not like I don't have the funds. And he's bloody gorgeous. I decided to treat myself. After examining him, seeing his reactions and how perfect he was, leaving him there to be purchased by who-knows-who wasn't going to happen.”

Cupido's lips twitched.

“You – fell, for him?”

Marcus gave him a mock glare from where he was sitting. Cupido maintained an innocent look.

“Watch your manners, you impertinent slave. I still own you. I didn't fall for him. I was attracted to him. There's a difference. I really wonder why his previous owners sent him to the open market rather than an auction or private sale. He's not the sort you generally find in that setting.”

Cupido shrugged.

“Some can't be bothered to deal with all the legal stuff that is involved. Or they've got something to hide. He – he told me his previous trainers kept him in a cage when he wasn't needed. Not that it's illegal to do so, but they don't sound like they cared about much but profit.”

Marcus grimaced.

“Did they really? I hope you told him he'd have to do something really bad to end up in a cage here. I don't want him to think I behave like that.”

Cupido nodded.

“I did tell him. He's – resilient.”

“Which is a good thing. Though I would like more emotion from him.”

“Not many people encourage their slave to express emotions, _Dominus_. And he's well-trained in what most people like.”

“I'm not most people.”

Cupido closed his eyes.

“No. You are not. Which I am eternally glad about. It is the reason I am loyal to you. You – you've shown me, time and time again over the years, that you are worthy of my devotion. Even if – if, you decide you don't want me for certain things anymore.”

Marcus sighed heavily.

“Julian's a pleasure slave, Cupido. It's what he knows and is trained in. I – you and I have a very different relationship to what I have with any of my other slaves. It comes from what we've been through together. And you alone know I have certain...fantasies. Part of which is to do with you.”

Cupido nodded.

“I know. You've always been fascinated by me being circumcised. It's nothing to feel bad about, Senator. We all have our desires, and they aren't always logical or right.”

Marcus closed his eyes with a sigh.

“You're a born diplomat, Cupido. You are the best thing I ever did while with the Legions. I don't know what I would have done without you all these years.”

“You've got me for the rest of my years as well, Sir. Even if I move out, I – you are my family. I won't go far.”

Marcus opened his eyes.

“You have no desire to try and find your birth family? I would help.”

Cupido shook his head.

“No. What's the point? I can't remember anything about them. I wouldn't even know were to start. We both know record keeping on the edges of the Empire isn't as neat as it is in Rome. I'm not even sure my listed birth date is actually the truth. But so long as it all appears to be official, no one cares over there. I don't care.”

Cupido hurried forward as his master gestured to the hot tub. Checking the temperature with his hand, Cupido nodded in satisfaction.

“It's ready, _Dominus_.”

Darting forward, Cupido helped his master into the tub. Even though Marcus was perfectly capable of doing it himself, Cupido liked serving in this way. Once he was settled in the tub, Marcus sighed.

“Ooo. This is hot. I won't be here for long. Cupido, I have to ask...but do _you_ feel like you want me carnally? I know what you're going to say, that a slave's feelings don't matter. I don't want to hear any of it. What I want to know is are you attracted to me in that way at all? And I want the truth. You will not be punished in anyway for telling me the truth. Not when I command it.”

Ducking quickly under the water before Cupido could answer, Marcus resurfaced and held out his hand.

“This is really too hot. I think a dip in the pool is in order.”

Cupido ducked his head, not wanting the emotion he felt at that question to show in his eyes as he helped his master out of the tub and followed him into the fridgadarium.

“I – maybe when we were younger, _Dominus_. I – haven't really thought about it. I'm always ready to serve you in whatever way you require. What I want or like has never come into it, so I've never really thought about it.”

Marcus sighed heavily at hearing that.

“You are a good boy, Cupido. And I don't want you to feel I'm rejecting you. My desires have simply changed, and you can no longer fulfil that role. As for what you like...you like being my Secretary well enough, don't you?”

Cupido's lips twitched.

“Now I've got an organised system in place...I like it well enough. I wouldn't say I enjoy it. I'm-I'm not sure I'd know _how_ to truly enjoy something. But I certainly don't mind it. You'd – keep me on, when I'm free?”

Marcus nodded firmly.

“Definitely, if that's what you decide you want to do. You will be my Client, so it is my responsibility to ensure you are able to make a life for yourself. If you would consider being employed as my secretary when the times comes, I'll make it worth your while.”

Cupido swallowed, ducking his head.

“Thank you, _Dominus_.”

“Loyalty and love like what you've given me all these years deserves a reward. Whatever happens in the future, Cupido, you will be looked after and financially secure. You needn't worry about that. I also don't want you to worry about Julian. I would never do anything to damage him. He's too special. I intend to have him by my side for many years to come.” Marcus smiled. “And, as I get older, it will be useful having someone young to help me straighten up when my bones start creaking.”

Cupido snorted.

“You're not that old, Sir. You're healthy, and the men in your family are generally long-lived. Baring any accidents.”

“You flatter me.”

“Someone needs to.”

“Don't think I don't know when you're trying to butter me up, Cupido. But I'll accept the compliment. This time.” Marcus smiled, reaching out to ruffle Cupido's hair before dropping his towel near the pool ladder.

“But now I want a swim. Get me another towel.”

Pausing long enough to watch his master dive into the pool, Cupido ducked into the apodyterium to collect more towels. Only to almost run into Mars, who was bending to pick up the tunic Master had dropped on the floor when he'd undressed.

“Shit! Sorry Mars. I didn't see you there.”

The younger slave straightened up.

“It's okay, Cupido. I've bought Master a fresh tunic and clean underwear. And if he wants to know how Julian is, the boy's fine. Just still pretty out of it.”

Cupido sighed, retrieving the towels he'd been sent for.

“And all he's been given is painkillers and antibiotics. Poor boy. Medication really knocks him out it would seem.”

Mars nodded, biting his lower lip.

“So it would seem. I'd better get back to work.”

“Me too.”

Shooting Mars a smile, Cupido hurried back into the frigadarium with the towels. Master was still swimming laps, allowing him a moment to retrieve the discarded towel from before and put it to the side. That done, Cupido settled near the pool ladder, towels hanging off his arms, and waited patiently. Over half a slave's life seemed to be spent waiting for his master. The other half was spent scrambling around after said master. Attending Master in the baths should be Julian's job, normally was, but the poor boy was too drugged up to do much at present...

Cupido was brought out of his musings by a towel being taken from his arm as his Master began drying himself.

“Damn. I should have got you to bring a clean tunic down. Send someone for one.”

Cupido kept his head bowed.

“Mars has already seen to that, Dominus. They're waiting in the apodyterium.”

His Master run a hand through his wet hair in a agitated gesture before tying the towel around his waist and reached for another one.

“That boy's a step ahead of me. I don't supposed he said how Julian is?”

“Still sleeping.”

Marcus grimaced as he walked towards the apodyterium, drying his hair as he went.

“I need to have him tested for allergies to drugs. A simple painkiller and a few antibiotics shouldn't knock someone out like this.”

Cupido didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing, instead concentrating on helping his master dress. Seeing he was relaxing by himself at home, master opted for his slippers instead of sandals, and didn't bother wearing a belt. Once he was dressed, the Master addressed Cupido with a warm smile.

“You go and shower. Use the one down here. Then take the rest of today off. Go out if you want to. You deserve it. You don't even need to be back for cena. If you need me for anything, I will be with Julian.”

Cupido bowed his head as his Master headed towards the door.

“Thank you, _Dominus_.”


End file.
